


Rocaille-Barocco: Coda

by reconditarmonia



Series: Rocaille-Barocco [2]
Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of <i>At World's End</i> have their effect on Stephen and his contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocaille-Barocco: Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/gifts).



The weather in the Caribbean has been very odd of late, with strange storms and winds and far-off lightning. It draws out all manner of curious creatures: several crewmen bring Stephen little crabs of a species he has never before seen, with unusual markings, and, standing on the deck in Bridgetown harbor, he catches with his own hands a most remarkable beetle that he preserves to show to Sir Joseph when he makes his report.

Mercer has missed their rendez-vous. When the _Leopard_ calls next in Port Royal, Stephen makes discreet inquiries, but no one knows what has become of him; even Lord Beckett's residence is being redecorated and prepared for a new King's representative. He concludes that Mercer, like his piracy-obsessed lord, was caught up in the recent spate of battles, and crosses him off the list of contacts he keeps encoded in his mind.

 _Mr. Mercer gave us a great deal of information about French and Spanish ships in Caribbean waters, but I cannot say I am unhappy to see him gone_ , he writes in his diary.

**Author's Note:**

> \--I always seem to end up including excerpts from Stephen's diary.


End file.
